A New Student
by EclipseOdysseus
Summary: Eclipse was moved to what is said to be one one the best hunter schools in Remnant, but he truthfully doesn't want to be there. But what will happen when he meet team Rwby? R&R! Please give feedback this is my first story i want to try and do better if i can! Harsh language ahead as well!
1. Chapter 1

**(Well here it is! My first story hehe! I hope you all enjoy, if you have any feedback please let me know I will try my best to make anything better, now here we are!)**

I sighed loud as I walked into the academy, Beacon was supposed to be one of the best school for hunters. But the only thing I knew was I really wanted nothing to do with this place. I had no other reason to be here, other than work, I still cannot believe I was talked into coming here.

My parents had died when I was very young, I was adopted by a kind foster family, but they made me train and gave me an almost family heirloom set of weapons. They were a dual set of axes that with a button click switched into a powerful revolver.

My eyes ran over the building as I drew closer, as much as I did not want to be here, I couldn't help but admire the beauty of the school. But at the same time…the last school I was at was rather…direct.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Eclipse swung his axes at the dummy target as quick as his young, untrained body would allow him. He had gone over and memorized the best areas to hit with his choice of weapon, but no matter what he came back sloppy. He slipped and landed on the ground, when trying to jump and slash the axes multiple times across the dummy. He winced and looked over at his Master "Foolish boy, get him up!" Two large men picked the young boy off his feet and ripped the back of his shirt open. "You will learn the pain failure brings you!" as he raised his whip and swung it across his back. The young Eclipse hollered and screamed in agony as he was whipped over and over, and just like each time slowly feel into unconsciousness._

 **(Flashback over)**

I shivered and repressed the memory as I reached the large doors.

I looked up at the massive building and exhaled heavily through my nose. "Let's just get this over with…"

I entered the building, only to be met with a red headed girl dashing through the large double doors and knocking me over. I landed on the ground with a grunt and growled at the unknown female.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I'm so sorry!" I heard a heard the girl squeal. I look up at her and see the short red head offering me her hand. I take it and stand up.

"Are you ok?" she asks as I dust myself off. I simply glare at her and nod before continuing to walk into the building. I hear her start to say something but stop herself and just keep walking.

As I walk into the building I take in its many beautiful features and start to lose myself in all the detail before a silver hair man approaches me.

"Ahh yes, you must be the new student joining us I the year, Eclipse was it?" I nod, happy that he does not know my real reason being here, but confused how he knows all this before it clicks. "Oh, so your professor Ozpin?" I ask and he smiles.

"The very same, now unfortunelty since you are joining us late in the year, you will not be part of a team, and will have a room to yourself, when it comes to team assignments we will assign you too a random team."

I nod as he leads me through the halls and shows me my room, as we near it a door opens and a very blond haired women walks out.

Professor Ozpin nods at her "Good day Miss Xiao Long, looking for your sister I suppose?" She smiles at him "Yea have you seen her at all?" he goes to answer as the blonde girl as her scroll goes off.

She answers and her eyes widen "Sorry Professor Ozpin I have to go!" she bolts off down the hall, I frown and rush to follow her. "Sorry sir, ill visit your office later for the details I'm gonna see what's wrong"

He grins and nods and I rush off towards the exit after the blond girl.

(Ruby's Pov)

When Ruby had decided to go for a walk in the woods near the school, grimm were not a part of that yet here she was in the middle of the woods surrounded by 3 large Ursa.

She cursed herself for not bringing Crescent Rose with her, the only reason she wasn't dead right now was she was faster than the large grimm.

She had managed to call Yang on her Scroll, she just had to wait until she got here, then she would be alright.

That was the thought that went through her head when a forth Ursa came out behind a large bush and she ran into it and fell backwards. The Ursa roared before lifting its massive paw to deliver a blow.

A blow that was stopped in mid swing when the strange man she had ran into in the morning was suddenly in front of her wielding to large axes struggling to fend off the Ursa.

"Don't just sit there you moron! Go I can handle this jackoff!" he screamed as he kicked upward into the Ursa's gut and slashes his axes across its chest with surprising speed. "Ruby! Here!" she look and saw her sister toss Crescent rose her way.

She caught it in midair and attacked one of the grimm.

She released 3 quick shots from her weapon before wrapping the scythe around the grimm's neck and pulling the trigger, beheading it.

She watched Yang pummel the life out of the other two Ursa's single handedly and the walk over to her.

"You ok little sis?" she asked and hugged her hard Ruby chuckled and smiled "Yes Yang I am ok, say who is that?" I point over to the man standing next to a shredded grimm.

"No clue" she shrugged "He was with Ozpin when I got your call, decided to follow me in case I needed help"

I walked up to the man "Um…Hello sir" he looked at me and I held out my hand "Thank you for helping me, my name is Ruby Rose, this is my sister Yang Xiao Long"

He glanced past me at Yang and then back at me "Eclipse…and your welcome" he grabbed my hand and shook it.

I smiled but it quickly faded away once I noticed the large hole across his arm "Oh god your hurt!" the slash looked pretty nasty, it was a very deep bite mark from where the Ursa manage to sink one of its massive teeth into his arm.

He winced as he touched it but acted like it was nothing "Let's just get back" he started walking back towards the academy.

(Eclipse's Pov)

' _Fuck this hurts…_ ' I thought to myself as Ruby and Yang lead me to the infirmary.

'I _cannot believe I let that Ursa get ahold of me, I could have lost my damn arm!'_ I continue to curse myself walking into the infirmary.

I am rushed in fast and they start trying to seal up the large wound as best they can. I look up and see Ruby staring at me curiously.

"What?" I ask grumpily she jumps a little "Um...thanks for saving me…sorry you got hurt…" she looked guilt-ridden.

I narrowed my eyes at her and sighed "Don't worry about it kid, believe it or not I have had worse."

At that time two more women ran into the infirmary one was a black hair women with a bow on her head, she looked like one of the calmest people ever but it was hard to tell, I couldn't really read her. The other one had snow white hair and looked as if she could go to the fanciest place in the world and everyone would kneel down to her, and she looked pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING RUBY ROSE!" the white haired women screamed shaking the room.

Ruby scratched the back of her heard nervously "Well…I mean…um…" she was then tackled onto the bed by the women. "You dolt…you could have gotten hurt, why didn't you bring your weapon?!"

Ruby blushed hard at the close contact "I didn't think the grimm would have been that close…I am sorry I worried you Weiss"

I raised an accusing eye at Ruby and grin _'So there is something between them huh?'_

I turn and look at the black haired women "Say, what is your name, you've been pretty quiet" she simply looked at me not saying anything, then Yang wrapped an arm around her.

"This is Blake, she is kinda a quiet one don't worry!" Yang explained.

At that moment my scroll went off and I had gotten a message from Professor Ozpin. ' _This should be fun'_ I think to myself as I leave the others to do whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm sorry this took so long to get up but I have been busy with school, so anyway,** let's **move on with chapter 2! Also! You may have noticed, I did change and edit the two current chapters, thank you to those for your feedback and I have done what I feel like I could, but now please enjoy!)**

I walked along the hallways trying to find the headmasters office. I sigh loudly as I struggle to find it "Where the fuck is the office?" I growl to myself as a sudden hand on my shoulder startles me.

I jump and turn fast to be greeted with a black haired man with pink highlights and green clothing. I have no idea why, I had never even met this man, but I felt myself able to trust his word, and I trust no one.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, you're looking for professor Ozpin right?" he asks

I nod and sigh "Yea I've been searching all over the damn building for about twenty minutes, you know where it is?" he smiles and gestures for me to follow "By the way my names Ren"

"Eclipse" I mutter as I follow him.

I have never really been a trusting person, but for some reason this guy just gave off a…calm aura. His dark black hair along with the highlights, looked as if he could charm a Grimm if he tried hard enough. I stopped my thought when I felt a blush form on my face.

' _Stop it Eclipse, you have a job at hand to think about'_ I thought to myself

He leads me to the office and I nod at him "Thanks Ren" he bows and smiles "Of course, you're new here right?" I nod again "Thought so, if you ever need anything feel free to ask anyone from team JNPR or team RWBY, they are all good people" he states and winks at me before walking off.

I exhale, a new blush forming on my face, and enter the office where Ozpin is sitting down drinking coffee while reading something on his computer, he looks up at me "Ah there you are, any trouble finding the place?" he asks

"No sir" I lie as I sit down in front of him.

He raises an eyebrow at me before continuing "I have looked into your background Mr. Brooke" I frown as he uses my last name "Just Eclipse will do…sir".

He nods softly and begins again "Anyway, I have but a few question concerning your…work, before you attended Beacon academy".

"What do you mean my work? I never had a job before coming here" then Ozpin simply laughs "Well I suppose being an amateur assassin doesn't necessarily want to be brought up in conversation now does it?"

I frown at him and think back to one of my very first missions, a rather high value target but nonetheless, it had to be done.

 **(Flashback #2)**

 _I watched carefully on top of a rooftop close to the enormous factory._

 _Holding a pair of high powered binoculars in my hand, I watch my target, a white haired women who appeared to be very aged._

 _I stand and slowly make my way over to the other building, I looked to see my target moving quickly with 3 armed guards and one hunter. 'Shit' I thought as I continued to move over the glass ceiling as quietly as possible._

 _A man walked out of a room and joined her as she walked, he also hair white hair along with a mustache, and a long rapier at his side._

" _You do realize the danger of you being here right?" he asked her, I could only barely hear their words._

" _I am aware someone is after me husband, but I would sooner it be me then you or our daughter or son"_

 _He groaned and stopped her "Yes but I can protect all of you! I'll give whatever I have to t have the utmost protection for you all!"_

 _She went to open her mouth, I made my move then._

 _I smashed through the glass ceiling falling down, I rolled to my feet and quickly incapacitated two of the armed guards, I switched to my revolver as the third one started firing and the hunter began moving the two forward._

 _I growled and fire at the guard catching him in his leg and I sprinted, close lining him as I ran by._

 _I caught up with the hunter who was standing ready, he carried what seemed like a normal rifle, but as he fired at me, massive holes began forming in the walls behind me._

 _I tried to dodge as many as I could before I was hit hard in the chest, it wasn't a bullet, his weapon fired out very powerful waves of air that even cracked stone, and in my case, some of my ribs._

 _I recovered enough to see him charging me with a large spear and went to strike._

 _I rolled to the side and slashed at him with my axes, we both moved fast to counter the others attack, before I landed the first lethal hit, my blade dragged across his throat and I watched the light leave his eyes._

" _Be well in death" I whispered to him as I continued on._

 _I arrived on an airstrip where my target and her husband where boarding, I fired two round in front of them and they stopped._

" _Only one of you has to die, and its her. Just let this happen, if it isn't her it will be your entire family." I stated._

" _Please…you don't have to do this, ill give you anything you want, money, whatever they are paying you ill triple it!" her husband begged._

 _I shook my head and moved toward them and the women moved past her husband "If it is to save my family…I will accept my fate."_

 _I nodded as she got on her knees and I leveled my gun at her head. The sound of the shot drowning out her husband's pleas._

 _I left that building and turned to look at it one last time before leaving the city, at the sign that read 'Schnee Dust Company'._

 **(Flashback #2 over)**

I sigh and shake my head out of the memory "Fine, you caught me, now where do we go from here?" he sips his coffee and looks out the window "What is someone of your caliber doing in a school for learning?"

I relax a little and begin to explain "I am not here on business of that sort, but I was hired as a school body guard, a man named Qrow I believe sent me here? Said something bad was gonna happen soon and he trusted me and my family, so here I am".

I notice a line of frustration on Ozpin's face at the mention of Qrow "He should have reported to me first, but no matter you are here now, just do not let any of the students now why you are here, and do as Qrow instructed you to do".

I nod and get up to leave "Oh and one more thing" I turn and meet his eyes "Be careful, I saw what your capable of…very gruesome things, don't lay a hand on any of my students, are we clear?" he says with a hint of a threat.

I nod again "I am here to protect them sir, I will not harm them" he nods and I leave.

(Weiss' POV)

' _Honestly! What in the world was that girl thinking?!'_ Weiss thought as she and her girlfriend headed to the mess hall.

She was still very angry, but she could never stay mad at Ruby for long, she would doing some cute or make her happy and she would forgive her.

As they entered Weiss noticed the man she had seen in the infirmary before with Ruby and the others, who the hell was he anyway?

He was standing in the corner of the mess hall eyes closed, leaning against the wall.

Weiss and Ruby got their food and sat with Yang, Blake and the rest of Team JNPR, but Weiss felt uneasy at the stranger's presence in the room. He had helped Yang save Ruby but still, they had been misled by those who called themselves friends before.

Ruby must have seen me glaring at him and put her hand over mine "What's wrong Weiss?" she asked concerned.

I sighed and turned to her "It's that guy over there…who the heck is he, he was with you guys in the infirmary right? What is he doing here?" I asked.

"You know it is very impolite to talk about someone when they are in the room" I heard a voice say from directly behind me.

I screamed and fell out of my seat and looked up to see the stranger had removed himself from the wall and came over, I saw Yang laughing hard and Blake try to stifle one, even Ruby had an amused smile.

I growled and got up and went to yell but quickly realized I shouldn't. He had a good foot and a half on me and looked as if he was afraid of nothing I could do to him.

I quickly swallowed my ego and regained my composer "Um..right..so sorry…who are you though? Are you a new student?" I asked curiously.

He nodded and sat down next to Ren at the end of the table and smiled at him, apparently those two had become friends at some point. "Yea I was transferred earlier this week, my name is Eclipse, im already familiar with Ruby, Yang and Ren here, I know your name is Weiss and she is Blake" he pointed to the black haired Faunus.

Weiss nodded "Right, well anyway who are you on a team with?" I asked as I sat back down.

"I am just by myself, I can be part of a team of my choosing when missions are assigned" Eclipse explained as he closed his eyes once again and sighed "Honestly I didn't wanna be here at first but you guys aren't so bad" I was certain that I saw his eyes flicker towards Ren for a second.

I grinned to myself and turned to continue eating and we all chatted amongst ourselves for the rest of lunch.

We all headed to our classed together, me, Ruby, Yang and Blake all had a class with Professor Port and Eclipse was in it as well, we all had to go out and show our combat skills against the Grimm.

We headed out into the forest where Port had said we were going to have class, but when we arrived I gasped in surprise.

"All right children, you will all test your skills against one of the most common of Grimm creatures, the Beowolf!" he exclaimed and pointed to 10 large cages, each with a very angry Beowolf inside of it.

Five other students had went before us all, Yang had went up first, she took up a fighting pose readying her Ember Celica, Port released the Grimm and it sprinted right toward Yang.

I saw Yang grin and started firing shots at it, they hit with a heavy impact as Yang charged the Grimm delivering a heavy punch to its gut and face. She brought her fist back and swung hard punching downward forcing the Beowolf's head into the ground killing it.

Professor Port congratulated her and I smiled, at her as she walked back over. "Well that didn't last too long." She smiled and hugged Blake close. Ruby and Blake went next both taking no time to defeat their Grimm.

It was now my turn and I pulled out Myrtensater and got into stance spinning the cylinder on the weapon to land on the required dust.

The Grimm was let out and I spawned a glyph and sped forward jabbing my rapier multiple times into the Beowolf's chest before ramming it up into its skull.

I yanked it free, the Grimm falling to the ground.

"Alright Weiss!" I heard Ruby yell and I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Professor Port smiles and nodded "Well done Miss Schnee!" then looked over at Eclipse, he had stayed very quiet through the previous fights, but he looked very upset when he had hear my name and eyeballed me for a moment.

He got up and went over in front of the cage and removes his weapons from the sash on his back, two very sharp angled axes, he got into a stance where one axe was extended in one hand behind him, the other far in front of him.

Port released the Grimm, and it was the only time I ever felt bad for a Creature of Grimm.

Eclipse spun fast slashing his axes across the Beowolf's chest and stomach before launching up in the air two do the same thing to the Grimm's back.

He slash off one of the Grimm's arms and legs, he switch his weapon to what looked like a handgun and fire two rounds off into its head.

It was all over in 5 seconds. I had never seen someone move as fast as he just had, not even Ruby.

Professor Port even seemed shocked "Well class…I believe that is enough for today, class dismissed!"

All of us returned to our dorms shocked by the ferocity of Eclipses attacks, who was he?

(?'S POV)

The man in a black trench coat stood in the alleyway late at night, he was getting tire of waiting but his patience would be worth it.

A car pulled up and a rather small women stepped out and walked over and whispered something in his ear. "He arrived at Beacon earlier today, seems like they know what's coming" she said but smiled.

The man nodded and walked off, he had things to prepare.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hello people! Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, a little more back story on Eclipses character! Do no worry I will go into full detail in his past soon enough, but for now I will just be building up things between all the characters, and I hope you like the side RenXEclipse! Anyway, enjoy!)**

(Team Rwby's POV)

Team Rwby had returned to their dorm room together, baffled by the performance they had just witnessed. None of they had seen such precise and damaging attacks, especially from someone that looked so young.

They sat in silence for a while, before Yang finally spoke "So…im not the only one who thinks that Eclipse is older and more skilled then he appears?" Blake frowned.

"Brilliant conclusion Miss Xiao Long" she gently smacked Yang's head and leaned back.

Ruby looked up at her team "Should we just ask him? I mean it's clear after that he didn't just go to a normal school before Beacon, he must have had some hardcore training" Weiss nodded and hugged her girlfriend close.

Ruby noticed that Weiss was rather quite the entire walk "Weiss is everything ok?" the pale girl looked at Ruby and smiled softly "Yes Ruby…everything is fine" Weiss replied, with a rather uncertain tone in her voice.

Blake turned on her side and glance at Weiss "Eclipse, he makes you nervous, but you won't say why?" Weiss sighed and nodded and started pacing in the room.

"When I finished killing my grimm...he seemed to target lock me for some reason, I mean does he see me as a threat?" Yang scoffed a little and stood up "I think you're blowing this out of proportion Weiss, maybe he was just criticizing your style?" Yang guessed.

Weiss glared at the blonde "What exactly is wrong with how I fight?!" Yang's eyes widen and opened he mouth to be cut off when Nora kicked the door in "Guys! Guess what Goodwitch just told me!" she yelled excitingly.

Ruby jumped off the bed "What?" she asked curiously as the rest of the team got around. "She wants you guys to join us on a hunt tomorrow, apparently there is a large amount of Beowolves, Ursai and Deathstaklers in an area near a town outside of Vale, and she wants us to go wipe them out!"

Yang grinned and turned to Nora "That's awesome! When are we heading out?" Nora went to speak but giggles softly "Um…I forgot..." Team Rwby sighed loud as the other members of JNPR walked in.

"We leave at 9:30 tomorrow, she expects us to be packed, armed, and at the airship by that time" Ren stated and Nora thanked him, their relationship had become much more as just friends ever since Ren came out and told them he like guys instead of girls.

It was a bit of a shock to everyone, they thought Nora was gonna be upset about the sudden news, but she reacted normally and respected him and gave him the space he wanted.

It was decided, they all would meet at the airship, both teams helped make sure that they had everything they needed, food, ammo, water, clothes, etc.

They all went to bed that night excited for the chance to clear out more grimm to help people.

(The next morning, 9:30 A.M. Ren's POV)

Ren sat at the airstrip waiting for the rest of his team and the others, he sighed and checked his scroll again before he noticed the other seven making their way toward him.

"It's about time, you all were suppose too be here 15 minutes ago" he said frustrated.

Weiss sighed "Sorry Ren, Ruby had to quadruple check to make sure we had everything" she looked at Ruby accusingly "Hey it is better to make sure then you get there and realize you forgot something!" she countered.

They argued back and forth as they all boarded the airship when Ren spotted a familiar face, short and pale, with a look of mystery and two deadly axes strung across his back, it was Eclipse.

Ren had to calm his heart rate before the man approached "W-What's up Eclipse?" Ren asked and cursed himself for stuttering.

Eclipse gave him a kind smile "I just wanted to wish you all luck on your mission…and if you need help" he grabbed Ren's hand, sending a shock through the taller man, and put a small remote like object in his hand "Press this button, and I'll be on an airship out if I have to steal one, got it?" he said.

Ren blushed and nodded "Right…thank you" Ren turned to get on "Oh and Ren!" Ren faced the man once again "Be careful" if might have been his imagination but he thought he had heard Eclipse's voice break just a little as he spoke those words. He nodded and hurried onto the airship as they begun to take off.

(Eclipse's POV)

After Team RWBY and Team JNPR had left I decided to head to the training room, thinking it would clear my head but how foolish of me.

I could not shake the feeling I had, that something was gonna happen during their mission, and whenever I had a feeling like this…I was right.

I sighed loud as he switched his axes to their revolver mode and switched to the firing range.

I one of the as fast as he could and fan-fired it into a mannequin, the impact taking large chucks off of the still target. I walked up and examined his kill, three shots in the torso the other three in the head.

"Very well done Eclipse."

I drew his loaded axe and aimed it in the direction of the voice, to see Ozpin standing in the doorway hands behind his back.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, reloading my empty axe "Do you not have anything better to do then follow me around Ozpin?" I asked not looking at him.

He walked up to me and looked at the ruined mannequin "So, Eclipse, I have a question for you, about your past, there are many of gray areas that I cannot seem to learn" he walks to the door and looks at me "Follow me".

We left the training room and went up to his office and sat down. He simply sat in silence staring at me, I frowned, this was getting awkward fast.

"Ok Ozpin, seriously, if you don't start talking and asking the questions you said you were gonna, I am going to lose my shit here" I stated simply.

That got him to grin and he chuckled "Very well, let's start small shall we? Where are your adoptive parents?" Ozpin asked.

I frowned and sighed "They are dead, they were slaughtered by a group of thugs when I was out of a mission, I still haven't found out who did it" I said in a grim voice.

He nodded "That is very tragic…Im sorry, why did you become an assassin Eclipse? Why kill people when they may not even deserve it?" he looked very serious, maybe even angry.

I chuckled darkly "Why do you train kids who will almost always end up dying a very painful death?"

He frowned at my counter question "These kids will help protect and preserve the future world from the Grimm, without them, no one has a future."

I sighed and sat back propping my feet on his desk "As to why…I honestly don't remember…I was trained by some of the best, they did cruel and inhumane forms of torture of me if I messed up…then they sent me on a mission to kill a higher up member of…" my eyes widen and I cursed myself.

He raised an eyebrow at me "Something you care to tell me?" I growled as I remembered why Weiss' last name sounded so familiar, I killed her mother.

"That white haired girl…Weiss…he last name is Schnee correct?" I ask, Ozpin nods "Ah yes, Weiss Schnee Heiress of the Schnee dust company, one of our finest students, why do you ask?"

I looked up at the ceiling, I closed my eyes before answering "I…my first ever mission…I was told to enter the Schnee Dust Company…I was to eliminate one of the heads of the company…" I didn't need to continue, I opened my eyes to see Ozpin rubbing the crook of his eyes and he sighed.

"Eclipse…you…you killed Weiss' mother?" he said in a very controlled voice.

I sat up planting my feet back on the floor before standing to walk away, I heard him get up as well and put his hand on my shoulder "You must tell her, you know that right?" I grunt and shrug off his hand.

"…Maybe." I say before heading toward the door, but I'm stopped but a loud ringing on my belt, my heart starts to race as I lift up my scroll, the alarm I gave Ren…

I turn fast to Ozpin "I need an airship, now!" I growl out, he looks at me confused and goes to say something, I cut him off.

"Team RWBY and Team JNPR are in grave danger, if we do not get out there now, they could all end up dead!" I shout, he nods and we head up to the airstrip and he orders a pilot to take me to the location of the two teams.

I load up on the airship and Ozpin yells at me "Bring those kids back Eclipse, and don't hide the truth!" he shouted as we took off.

I growled but nodded, I owe them, and I owe Weiss that much…she may even try to kill me, but she deserves to know.

"I'm on my way guys…just hold on…whatever is happening you all are strong, just hold on."

(Team RWBY and JNPR'S POV)

They arrived at their destination 20 minutes ago, there was supposed to be a bunch of Grimm in the area, but so far there had been nothing, no animals, no noise, nothing.

The eight team members walked through the forest, weapons at the ready, finally, Ruby broke the ever growing silence, and boy did she.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL THE GRIMM?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Weiss slapped Ruby on the head "You dolt!" Ruby whimpered and pouted as she rubbed her head, Blake frowned "She is right though, there was supposed to be tons of Grimm in this area, that's what Goodwitch said right Nora?" she turned to the girl in question.

Nora nodded and looked around "Yea…and honestly it is beginning to worry me, could she have gotten wrong information?" she asked.

Jaune sighed and sheathed his sword "Guys I don't know about this, something seems…odd about this place, I don't know what it is."

Pyrrha scowled and looked all around the area that surrounded them, looking for any sign of movement. Then she spotted something, far in the distance it looked like a man, watching them, then she saw him run fast in the opposite direct.

"Everyone! That way I saw someone!" Pyrrha said and begun chasing after him, the others followed suit and they tried to find the mystery man.

Finally they all came into a clearly, the man standing just at the edge of the trees.

"Well…I can see your new friend isn't here to assist you now is he? Shame, he was the one who I really wanted to see" he spoke in a slow, menacing tone.

Ruby frowned "You mean Eclipse? Why would you know him?" the man then turned and smiles evilly at them.

"Why little red, I am the man who give him his targets, before he left and decided to join Ozpin's little group." He growled and pulled out two wicked daggers.

Weiss tilted her head, now curious "Targets, what do you mean?" he then looked at Weiss for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Well, out of all the people he could have befriended, it is almost in insult for one of them to be you, Weiss Schnee."

Weiss readied Myrtenaster, "What are you talking about?" the man began cleaning his nails with a dagger "Tell me, what do you know…about the death of your mother?" he asked.

That hit hard, Weiss staggered in her place as if she was slapped. "She was assassinated, that much you know, but your father told you it was the White fang yes? Well it wasn't, it was my group, we have no name, we don't need one." The man went on staring directly at Weiss.

"The man we sent that night…one of our finest soldiers…the best training we could provide…he truly is a master with his axes."

At that, the entire group froze, they couldn't believe what he said, but any doubt they had, was completely erased.

"Eclipse truly is the best, or was, he grew soft and I had thought about dispatching him myself, but he caught wind and bailed, so here we are. I bet you all feel betrayed don't you?" he laughed loud.

Weiss was looking at the ground, Yang was fuming with anger, Blake and Ruby looked at the man with disgust, Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune readied their weapons in case he decided to attack.

Then a loud, shrill scream broke everyone from their trance, Weiss was the first one to react, spawning glyph after glyph in front of her, gaining speed at the man her weapon raised toward his heart.

The others charged as well, but the man snapped his fingers and 12 masked men dropped out of the trees.

The fight was short, Yang and Ruby were the first to be knocked out, following Weiss and Blake, Ren was the last of Team JNPR.

Ren cursed himself, he looked at his fallen friends, the man walked toward him "Are you going to give up, or are you going to fight?" he asked.

He couldn't fight, whoever these people were, they were much stronger than anyone else they have faced.

Then Eclipse's word echoed through his head _'Press this button, and I'll be on an airship out if I have to steal one, got it?"_ Ren reached in his pocket and pressed the button on the remote Eclipse had given him.

Before he could do anything else, pain exploded in his head and back and he fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hello people! Well, I am hoping again that all of you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I truly do love writing this story, I know I may not be that far but I hope to bring this story to a great end! It is far from that though so don't worry haha! Anyway, enjoy! )**

 **(Eclipse's POV)**

I paced back and forth on the airship, my anger is on a whole different level then I have ever felt.

"Why can we not get there sooner…if it takes any longer, I am gonna-"he yelled as a loud explosion jolted the entire airship. I feel to the ground and crawled my way to the cockpit and closed the door behind me.

I placed my hands on the wall to support myself as I made my way to the pilot "What the hell is going on?!" I asked loud. He looked up at me terrified "Someone is shooting at us, if they keep this up we-"he never got to finish his sentence, I watch blood explode out of his mouth and he fell limp in his seat.

My eyes widen and I see a bullet hole in his neck, I unbuckle him and climb in the seat trying my best to figure out the controls.

"Come on, come on you son of a bitch!" I said through gritted teeth as I tried to find a way to stop the ship, I finally manage to land it, not gracefully but I still managed.

I kicked out a window and managed to slide out and immediately was in a full sprint as soon as my feet hit the ground.

"I have to find them…fast" I growl and I come into a clearing, I look around and frown, I scan the ground and the edge of the trees for any sign.

Then I spot it, I run over in the middle of the open area and in the grass, lays the remote I gave Ren before they left. "Damn…so they were here, but where now?" I try to let my mind not go to the worse, but there is no blood, if it was Grimm, I'd see body parts, organs, left overs of the battle, but the place was clean.

Then, in the wind, I noticed something, a small flicker of red, I ran over and on a tree branch was a piece of red cloth.

I frowned ' _Red cloth…Ruby!'_ I thought and looked around, I forgot about the cloak she wore. I growled and looked in the direction where I found the cloth, I looked closer at the ground and noticed footprints, many of them were pressed deep into the dirt, like they were carrying something heavy. "Damn…they must have been carried away, but who would be after…" I stopped myself, I didn't even hesitate, I sprinted in the direction following them, and if the group truly had captured them…then they were in for far worse if he didn't make it in time.

' _Hold on everyone…I'm coming as fast as I can…please be ok…'_ he allowed tears to fall for one of the first times in his life, as he felt this was entirely his fault.

(Yang's POV)

Yang screamed loud, as loud as she could as she punched the wall of her cage "Let…" she hit it "Us…" she hit it again "OUT!" she finally stopped and panted heavily.

"Yang…give it a rest, there isn't anything we can do right now" a calm voice told her.

I looked over at my girlfriend who was sitting against the wall her eyes closed. "I can't just sit here Blake! They have Ruby and Weiss somewhere and I can't just sit here!"

I watched her stand and take my hand "Yang…we will be ok…It is just like Ren told us before they spit us up, Eclipse is on his way he-" I growled at her and turned away "Eclipse? You mean the man that lied to us? Tricked us? The man that murdered Weiss' mother!" I screamed as loud as I could, tears falling out of my eyes.

"We began to trust him, behind his cold outside, everyone thought he was an ok guy, hell Ren even said to me he loved him!" Blake's eyes widen and she looked down.

(Flashback #3)

 _Yang was smiling as she walked toward the school returning from her day out, she had gotten some new clothes and snacks for her and Blake, she giggles as she thought of the day they would have together._

 _She stopped when she noticed Eclipse waiting at the doors, she raised an eyebrow and as she got closer he pushed himself off the wall and walked toward her._

" _Hey…Yang I got a favor to ask" he said as he walked up to me._

 _I frowned a little, I still didn't necessarily trust him, after his abrupt joining of our school in the middle of the year, which beacon rarely did, and sudden expertise in combat, I felt off about him._

 _I looked at him "Ok…what do you need?" I was a little shocked when I noticed him blushing, "Is um…Ren you know…single?" and then, that was when the bomb was dropped._

" _Oh…um yea I think so why do you ask?" I ask even though I clearly knew, I just wanted to fuck with him some._

 _He looks at me with his regular calm face, although still blushing, "Just…I guess he is…kinda handsome…"_

 _I smiled and began to laugh, he looked at me confused "You idiot, you love Ren don't you?"_

 _Then he gave me an odd look, like he didn't understand the question "I shouldn't even feel this way, I don't know why I am now but…it's something about him, every time I am around him I feel…" he tried to find the right word._

" _Happy? Light-headed? Heart heavy?" I stated/_

 _He nodded and sighed, I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled "You tell him, the worst he can say is no right?" Eclipse nodded and thanked me for the advice._

 _Maybe he was trustworthy after, just a bit hard towards most people._

I was breathing heavy, I couldn't control my anger with this, and I couldn't. "I'm sorry Blake…but we have to get out of here…somehow…"

They both continued to sit in silence, holding each other as they began to sob.

(In a locked room, POV of all occupants)

Ruby's screams of pain filled the air, blood dripped from her many wounds and her mouth. Ren's followed soon after, the Jaune's then ending with Weiss'.

It continued in this order with the electric shocks for about 1 hour, they had been covered in water and shocked.

One of their guards walked behind ruby, her clothes had been torn leaving her nearly completely exposed, he unraveled the whip at his side and lifted it.

He whipped Ruby's bleeding back, she yelled and screamed at each hit bringing even more pain.

She refused to beg or cry, she had a feeling as soon as she did, and it would mean her death.

Jaune lifted his head and growled "Stop it! You have done enough to her!" he was trying to be brave, trying to get them to torture him instead of the others, or at least by them a few moments peace.

The man grinned and walked over to Jaune pulling out a knife, and began cutting into his skin, not deep enough to be fatal but to cause maximum pain.

Jaune controlled his breathing trying his best not to yell out. Ren and Weiss were both being strapped down to a board of the ground, they had a cloth laid over their face as the other men began to pour large amounts of water over their faces.

They struggled against it but could do nothing, none of them could.

Finally a door in the room opened and the man they had seen earlier walked in, looking at the scene as if he was admiring a painting. "Good boys, good, I believe our guests here have had enough, bring in the others and return these ones to their cages, ah all but that one" he pointed at Weiss.

The man lead Weiss to his office and sat her down and had someone begin tending to her serious wounds "Don't want you dying off just yet do we girly?" he laughed as he sat in his seat and smiled at her.

"Anyway, my name is Jethro Sawyer, I control this little…ah…operation if you will, do you enjoy our hospitality?" Weiss growled and spit a mouth full of blood at Jethro and he simply wiped it away.

"You piece of trash…you had my mother killed!" she yelled, her eyes full of tears as she looked at the man, desperately trying to free herself from her chains to attack him.

He mans smiled faded and was replaced by one, shockingly, of sorrow "Ah yes…Eleanor Schnee…I must admit I do regret accepting that contract, many people wanted her dead, but I had to think about my family" he gestured to the entire building "That is why I sent my best, Eclipse was a loyal solider, but he was corrupted and now fights for you all, how heroic!" he stated and stood up "A shame he will meet the same fate as your mother"

Weiss had no clue how to feel about Eclipse's action…she should have felt anger…resentment, bitterness, she should have wanted to avenge her mother, to finally get closure for her mother, for herself. But instead, she wanted but one thing…she wanted…

He thought process was stopped when gunfire rang out through the building, followed by shouting and screaming.

The man frowned and pulled out a phone "What is going on down there?!" he screamed, he was silent before he hung up and grabbed Weiss returning her and the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR to their cells.

"Do not let anyone inside this room!" he shouted at the guards who readied their weapons at the door.

The students, bleeding and beaten in their cages watched, and waited.

(Eclipse's POV)

I walked into the building and the guards had rushed me right away, in one swift motion they all were on the ground, dead.

I didn't flinch as shots were fired at me, I didn't flinch when they charged at me weapons raised, and I certainly didn't flinch when the blood of all the guards landed on my face, I was covered head to toe in crimson red.

I didn't care how many came at me, I put them down, I wasn't the best in the group for no reason, and I had the absolute best training by the highest members.

I knew all of these peoples moves, their attack styles, everything, and I used them against them.

They hurt people, people important to me, and they will pay.

I growled as I sliced my axes across two more guard's necks and chest.

They all will die.

(Ruby's POV)

I felt pain everywhere, my legs, arms, back, and chest, anywhere you named I hurt.

I finally allowed myself to cry, I rolled over on my back slowly and hissed as I laid on my raw back. I began to wonder if my life would truly end this way, in a cage bleeding like a beat dog.

I lifted my head ever so slightly to see Blake, Yang and Weiss in the cage as well, Yang and Blake hadn't been in the room as long as Weiss and I, but they were hurt pretty badly as well, but they could stand.

I looked over to see Weiss leaning against the wall of the cage, she didn't look awake, but she was alive, I was relieved when I watched her chest raise and drop in the smallest amount.

I sighed and Yang looked at me and gasped "Ruby you're awake!" she feel to her knees next to me. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly as Blake kneeled down as well, I laughed very softly and smiled at her.

"I'll live…hurts like hell though" Yang hugged me softly and I looked around "So is it true? Is Eclipse on his way?" I watches Yang's face turn to disgust before responding.

"I guess…but I still don't know why we should trust him…I mean he-"

"Yang…we have no choice" I small voice behind us said.

I leaned up and saw Weiss leaning forward, she looked at us "He will come…he'll save us" she said. Ren and Nora came to the edge of their bars, they looked at the other Team "Weiss is right Yang, he is our last chance to get out of here" Nora said as she looked at the guards in the room and frowned.

I smiled at them and nodded then looked at Yang "Just have faith sis…we'll be ok" Yang gripped her sister's hand and looked at Nora and Ren "I hope you guys have your trust in the right place…and I hope that your right about him Ren" he smiles at her and then an a loud thud bangs against the large metal door.

Silence, then an even harder thud, then the sound of slicing metal on metal.

Then a grunt and a hard kick knocked the door of its hinges and the guards started shooting, emptying mag after mag.

They stopped and waited before leaving the room to check, now 10 seconds after they left I heard a loud scream and a bloody gurgle, and the sound of blood hitting the floor in a large quantity.

Then, perhaps a sight that will haunt me till I die, I've seen endless bodies of Grimm, cut to pieces and ripped to shreds, I have watched hunters lose arms, legs and even be ripped to shreds in the field against large Grimm, but this, was unnerving.

(Everyone POV)

The two teams gasped as Eclipse walked into the room a set of keys in one has, a blood dripping axe in the other.

The assassin was covered completely in red, his clothes even dripped of blood, his face was perhaps the worst, he was clearly very angry, but at the same time acted as if the actions he just committed were nothing to him.

He walked to the cages unlocked the doors and opened them, they all had to help carry Weiss and Ruby who had suffered the worst of the injuries.

He never made eye contact with any of the students, it was his fault they were here in the first place.

"We have to find the armory, that's where they will have store their weapons, are any of you good to fight?" he asked and looked at them. Yang and Nora nodded and he handed them to guns from the guards.

They moved slowly down the halls, Eclipse talking the lead while Yang and Nora watched the back. Weiss raised her head to look at the man walking in front of them "E…E-Eclipse…" she managed to say.

But he quickly cut her off "I have no excuse to give you, but I will not apologize, I had my own reasons for doing what I did…I do not expect your forgiveness nor should you even consider giving it back…but I did not want to do it." He said without looking at her, but she nodded and they continued down the hall and Eclipse stopped at another metal door.

He shot the keypad four times and the door shorted and opened slightly before eclipse forced it the rest of the way open.

He walked in and began handing everyone but Weiss and Ruby their weapons, which he strapped to his back and side.

"Alright, if we want to get out of here without any more bloodshed, we are going to have to sneak out the back, that's how I came in so it should be clear for us" everyone nodded buy Yang frowned "Yeah you did plenty enough of the killing for all of us didn't you?"

Eclipse narrowed his eyes a little but didn't comment and left the room "Let's go, we don't have a lot of time" he said as they followed his lead.

They walked slowly trying to give Ruby and Weiss time to rest. Then a bunch of guards came out of the doors ahead of them and started firing. Eclipse and the others took cover, Ren, Yang and Eclipse began firing rounds at them from their weapons, while Nora fired from her grenade launcher.

The guards got blown away and tried to run, but Yang was on them in a second delivering punch after punch to those that tried to run. As soon as those guard were down they started running fast, Eclipse and Yang had to pick up and carry the two injured women.

They kept running into more, but the guards would have been no problem, but a man stood out from all of them, he was a tall man in all red, he held in his hands two baseball bats, they had holes running all over them and a little light radiating from them.

He grinned at Eclipse and us before Eclipse's eyes widened and looked back and forth between him and the window behind them "Out now go go go! He shouted before firing six rounds in the window and we all ran and jumped out the window as bullets started hailing out way.

When they hit the ground they were sprinting fast following Eclipse and lead them to the airship he 'parked' and helped everyone get inside and safely strapped in.

He did his best to start and take off and the wind shield of the airship exploded and Eclipse saw the man in red and took off as fast as he could, he went in the direction of Beacon academy and typed on the intercom on the dashboard.

The Airstrip at Beacon answered "What is going on? Where the hell are you?" someone said from the other side.

"This is Eclipse, on my way as fast as I can, prepare med Evac from the airstrip, I have many injured students on this ship, many bleeding heavily." He hung up on the intercom when Ren hobbled in the cockpit.

Eclipse looked back at him and looked away just as fast "Bet you think I'm a monster now huh? That I'm a heartless beast out for blood." Eclipse said, grief in his voice. Ren didn't respond, Eclipse gripped the steering wheel "Answer me!" he yelled, Ren didn't flinch, Eclipse was shaking, tears feel from his eyes, making a channel through the blood on his face.

Ren slowly wrapped his arms around Eclipse and let the bloody man cry, they soon arrived at Beacon and the students were rushed to the infirmary, a medic came up to Eclipse and tried to get him to go as well, they looked at the blood thinking it was his, "It's not mine" he croaked out as he walked to clean himself off.

After he got clean Ozpin walked up to him and they both went to the infirmary to check up on everyone.

As Eclipse entered the room, he was meet with a fist. It sent him flying back 20 feet down hall, she stood shaking his head as a very angry, red eyes Yang stood over him. He had seen this coming and went to stand but another fist connected to his cheek.

Yang delivered punch after punch from her gauntlets and he coughed as she punched him in the gut, following with an uppercut to the jaw knocking him down. Her anger faded away as she attacked him, she stopped and dragged his limp body into the infirmary and the medic's sighed and began working on him next.

Yang and Eclipse made eye contact, he understood why she did what she did, she took a seat by Blake, who was currently asleep.

Most of them were, the only ones that weren't were Pyhrra, Yang, and Nora.

Nora looked at me with a mixture of emotions, anger, sadness, and fear. Pyhrra didn't look at me at all, Yang just glared at me. We sat there in silence, not saying anything, just sitting there, Yang had beaten me good, she broke nearly all of my ribs, both arms and one of my legs, and my skull was also fractured.

I laid back in my bed and I felt something touch my hand, Yang walked over and set some food by my hand on the bed and looked at me one last time before laying down herself "Thank you for saving us…but you owe us all an explanation." I nodded and sleep took over as I thought about what to say.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Sorry everyone! Gahhh! It has taken a long time to get this one up and I am sorry! I have been dealing with a lot of stress due to my boyfriend…regardless! I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy! Sorry it's not that long…)**

(No Specific POV)

Everyone but Eclipse was allowed to leave the infirmary, no one glanced or said anything to him on their way out. He didn't blame them, not in the slightest, but he still owned them an explanation, not only to his past occupation, but his actions the night before.

He sighed and leaned back in his bed and stared at the ceiling as a man walked into the room. Eclipse looked over to notice the man who was the main reason he was here in the first place stand before him: Qrow.

I frowned and closed my eyes "What do you want Qrow? In enough of a pickle right now as it is" he chuckled before sitting in the chair next to me "Yeah I heard about what Yang did, cannot say you didn't need the piss beaten out of you though" he said as he laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him "What is the reason you're here you drunkard?"

He pulled out his scroll and showed me a picture of a ruined building. I felt my eyes get 3 times as big "Is that what I think it is?" he nodded, the place I saved everyone was now destroyed…the group was gone.

"There is still a problem though, two people managed to get away, we don't know who yet, any ideas?" he asked.

I growled as I thought about the man I had seen before jumping out of the building, his name was Rico Menendez. He was the second best in the group besides me, but even I was scared of the guy.

He had absolutely no morals, would kill for no reason, even other members of the group if he thought he could get away with it.

I looked at Qrow and frowned "It was most likely the boss of the operation, I would tell you his name, but not even I knew it, as for the other it was a man named Rico Menendez, second in command of the group" Qrow nodded but looked uneasy.

"What is it?" I asked him. He sighed and looked at me worried "Is…is it true what Yang said? Did you kill Weiss' mother?" he asked in a low voice.

I frowned "I did, it was my first ever mission as part of the group, but it was either I kill her, or the group would have destroyed the entire building the day after." I said and looked down.

"You should tell them that, tell HER that, then maybe they might be able to understand, they are still furious, but they need to hear what happened that night." He said as he got up and left.

I went to move in my bed but immediately yelled out in agony, I took a moment to collet myself and managed to stand, the immense pain aside I was able to dress myself and walk out of the infirmary.

I limped slowly down the hall, I was thankful that none of the doctors or nurses where there at the moment, because I most certainly was not I any condition to be walking, hell I should not even be moving.

My ribs ached and my entire body was throbbing in agony. I gritted my teeth and tried not to yell out, I made my way to my room, I laid down on the bed and tried to catch my breath and give myself a minute before continuing.

I gasped loud as I stood, but I soon found myself looking at the door way, in the doorway stood a very indifferent looking Weiss.

We looked into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, but she walked in and offered me a hand. I feared for my life for the first time in a long time, she had every right to end me, and she could have, I could barely move let alone defend myself.

Against my better judgement, I took her hand and she, too my surprise, helped me up and lead me outside and there was a wheelchair.

I look at her and she nods, I sit in the chair and begin to wheel myself after her. We say nothing, and do not look at each other. She leads me to her and Ruby's dorm where the red headed girl is waiting for us.

Ruby doesn't meet my eyes and I sigh as I roll in front of them both, we sit there for a moment letting the tension die down a moment, then Weiss speaks.

"Eclipse…is it true?" she asked looking up at me, tears forming "Did you truthfully kill my mother?" I feel my chest tighten "Yes…I did" she looked down.

It was Ruby's turn to speak up "But…Why…why did you do it Eclipse? What reason did you have to assassinate her?" Ruby says softly.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists "To answer that question, I must first tell you the actions of the group, if one refuses, fails, or talks back against a mission."

They both sat on the edge of the bed.

I opened my eyes and looked dead In theirs "This is the truth, if I didn't do it, I would be dead, every single person that was in that building would be dead, they would have hunted down every single member of your family left alive, killing her was the best thing to do" I said to them as they looked down.

Weiss stood up and made me look at her "You swear on your life, that it was the best option, the only way less people would have died?" many emotions tagged on the end of her voice, anger, sadness, regret, and any other one could think of.

I did not miss a beat "Yes, it was the only way, but it doesn't matter now, only two members of the group are still alive." I told her as she wiped her tears away and looked at me, "Who is it that is left?" she asked.

I told them about the talk I had with Qrow about Rico and the boss. Ruby scratched her head and left to go tell the others my story, I turned in my wheel chair but Weiss' voice stopped me "Eclipse…I forgive you…I believe what you told me…I'm still very upset…but I forgive you." She said slowly. I nodded and rolled out of her room and made my way to the elevator.

I sighed and looked ahead to see Yang waiting for the elevator, she looked over at me and I stopped in my wheelchair, I felt my entire body throb once in agony as I remember the beating she gave me.

She still had a look of hatred on her face, I saw Ruby walking up to her holding two cups of coffee, Ruby noticed me and handed Yang her coffee before telling her what I told them.

Her look at me softened ever so slightly, but I could still tell that she wanted nothing to do with me, she said something to Ruby before storming away from the elevator, I rolled up to Ruby.

"What was that about?" I asked, she sighed and looked at me "She still hates you, but she respects that Weiss forgave you, she went to take the stairs, and she doesn't apologize about what she did."

I nodded and chuckled "I figured, today is Saturday right? So no classes?" she smiles softly and winced holding her side, I knew the wounds from them all being tortured still were tender.

"I'm sorry I didn't show up sooner…maybe if I was fast enough you guys wouldn't have been hurt as bad…" I sad, grief clearly in my voice.

She put a hand on my shoulder "You wiped out one of the most dangerous assassin groups in the word, I think taking a little pain is worth that" she said but I could tell she was hiding most of the pain.

We took the elevator down and I wheeled down the hall to the mess hall, there I saw all of Team JNPR. Ren looked up at me and slowly smiled at me, he had clear hurt in his eyes though. I felt my heart ache and I looked away, I couldn't meet his eyes.

He stood and walked over to me and pushed my wheel chair next to his seat, against my protests. We ate in silence as I explained the actions of the group, and what the boss had told them, when I found tears beginning to form, I felt Ren grab and squeeze my hand under the table.

Just then, Ruby and the rest of her team came in and sat at the table as well, Yang didn't even look at me, Weiss and Ruby just smiled at me, but they seemed forced, and Blake just held Yang's hand.

I finally decided to say something.

"Everyone, I understand you all having one hundred percent reasons to hate my guts, but I had to do what I did, and as for my actions at the group building…" they all looked at me "…I am sorry you all had to see that, you all may kill Grimm, but people are very different, I saw the terror in your eyes when you saw me, you don't have to forgive me, there is a chance that after all this, you won't see me again."

They all looked at me confused, even Yang.

"What do you mean Eclipse?" Yang asked.

I looked outside "I am sure Qrow told you all that I am here because he sent me here to defend the school, but as soon as the last two of the group is dead…I'll be turning myself in to the authorities." They all looked at me shocked.

"But Eclipse, why?!" Pyrrha asked confused, I looked at her "I have caused too much pain, I am still wanted by every town, city, and country in Remnant." I said.

They all looked down and I laughed "Don't give me that…this was gonna happen eventually, we still got time, don't look so glum, I would have thought you all would have wanted me gone since you know the truth."

They looked at me and it was Ren that spoke "We may have been mad…but you are still our friend, you saved us." The look on my face must have surprised them, they all smiled at me.

I smiled and huffed and I heard Ozpin's voice over the speaker "Would Team RWBY and Team JNPR please come to my office, as soon as possible please." We all got up and headed there.

I couldn't help but be worried.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Well here it is! My first story hehe! I hope you all enjoy, if you have any feedback please let me know I will try my best to make anything better, now here we are!)**

I sighed loud as I walked into the academy, Beacon was supposed to be one of the best school for hunters. But the only thing I knew was I really wanted nothing to do with this place. I had no other reason to be here, other than work, I still cannot believe I was talked into coming here.

My parents had died when I was very young, I was adopted by a kind foster family, but they made me train and gave me an almost family heirloom set of weapons. They were a dual set of axes that with a button click switched into a powerful revolver.

My eyes ran over the building as I drew closer, as much as I did not want to be here, I couldn't help but admire the beauty of the school. But at the same time…the last school I was at was rather…direct.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Eclipse swung his axes at the dummy target as quick as his young, untrained body would allow him. He had gone over and memorized the best areas to hit with his choice of weapon, but no matter what he came back sloppy. He slipped and landed on the ground, when trying to jump and slash the axes multiple times across the dummy. He winced and looked over at his Master "Foolish boy, get him up!" Two large men picked the young boy off his feet and ripped the back of his shirt open. "You will learn the pain failure brings you!" as he raised his whip and swung it across his back. The young Eclipse hollered and screamed in agony as he was whipped over and over, and just like each time slowly feel into unconsciousness._

 **(Flashback over)**

I shivered and repressed the memory as I reached the large doors.

I looked up at the massive building and exhaled heavily through my nose. "Let's just get this over with…"

I entered the building, only to be met with a red headed girl dashing through the large double doors and knocking me over. I landed on the ground with a grunt and growled at the unknown female.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I'm so sorry!" I heard a heard the girl squeal. I look up at her and see the short red head offering me her hand. I take it and stand up.

"Are you ok?" she asks as I dust myself off. I simply glare at her and nod before continuing to walk into the building. I hear her start to say something but stop herself and just keep walking.

As I walk into the building I take in its many beautiful features and start to lose myself in all the detail before a silver hair man approaches me.

"Ahh yes, you must be the new student joining us I the year, Eclipse was it?" I nod, happy that he does not know my real reason being here, but confused how he knows all this before it clicks. "Oh, so your professor Ozpin?" I ask and he smiles.

"The very same, now unfortunelty since you are joining us late in the year, you will not be part of a team, and will have a room to yourself, when it comes to team assignments we will assign you too a random team."

I nod as he leads me through the halls and shows me my room, as we near it a door opens and a very blond haired women walks out.

Professor Ozpin nods at her "Good day Miss Xiao Long, looking for your sister I suppose?" She smiles at him "Yea have you seen her at all?" he goes to answer as the blonde girl as her scroll goes off.

She answers and her eyes widen "Sorry Professor Ozpin I have to go!" she bolts off down the hall, I frown and rush to follow her. "Sorry sir, ill visit your office later for the details I'm gonna see what's wrong"

He grins and nods and I rush off towards the exit after the blond girl.

(Ruby's Pov)

When Ruby had decided to go for a walk in the woods near the school, grimm were not a part of that yet here she was in the middle of the woods surrounded by 3 large Ursa.

She cursed herself for not bringing Crescent Rose with her, the only reason she wasn't dead right now was she was faster than the large grimm.

She had managed to call Yang on her Scroll, she just had to wait until she got here, then she would be alright.

That was the thought that went through her head when a forth Ursa came out behind a large bush and she ran into it and fell backwards. The Ursa roared before lifting its massive paw to deliver a blow.

A blow that was stopped in mid swing when the strange man she had ran into in the morning was suddenly in front of her wielding to large axes struggling to fend off the Ursa.

"Don't just sit there you moron! Go I can handle this jackoff!" he screamed as he kicked upward into the Ursa's gut and slashes his axes across its chest with surprising speed. "Ruby! Here!" she look and saw her sister toss Crescent rose her way.

She caught it in midair and attacked one of the grimm.

She released 3 quick shots from her weapon before wrapping the scythe around the grimm's neck and pulling the trigger, beheading it.

She watched Yang pummel the life out of the other two Ursa's single handedly and the walk over to her.

"You ok little sis?" she asked and hugged her hard Ruby chuckled and smiled "Yes Yang I am ok, say who is that?" I point over to the man standing next to a shredded grimm.

"No clue" she shrugged "He was with Ozpin when I got your call, decided to follow me in case I needed help"

I walked up to the man "Um…Hello sir" he looked at me and I held out my hand "Thank you for helping me, my name is Ruby Rose, this is my sister Yang Xiao Long"

He glanced past me at Yang and then back at me "Eclipse…and your welcome" he grabbed my hand and shook it.

I smiled but it quickly faded away once I noticed the large hole across his arm "Oh god your hurt!" the slash looked pretty nasty, it was a very deep bite mark from where the Ursa manage to sink one of its massive teeth into his arm.

He winced as he touched it but acted like it was nothing "Let's just get back" he started walking back towards the academy.

(Eclipse's Pov)

' _Fuck this hurts…_ ' I thought to myself as Ruby and Yang lead me to the infirmary.

'I _cannot believe I let that Ursa get ahold of me, I could have lost my damn arm!'_ I continue to curse myself walking into the infirmary.

I am rushed in fast and they start trying to seal up the large wound as best they can. I look up and see Ruby staring at me curiously.

"What?" I ask grumpily she jumps a little "Um...thanks for saving me…sorry you got hurt…" she looked guilt-ridden.

I narrowed my eyes at her and sighed "Don't worry about it kid, believe it or not I have had worse."

At that time two more women ran into the infirmary one was a black hair women with a bow on her head, she looked like one of the calmest people ever but it was hard to tell, I couldn't really read her. The other one had snow white hair and looked as if she could go to the fanciest place in the world and everyone would kneel down to her, and she looked pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING RUBY ROSE!" the white haired women screamed shaking the room.

Ruby scratched the back of her heard nervously "Well…I mean…um…" she was then tackled onto the bed by the women. "You dolt…you could have gotten hurt, why didn't you bring your weapon?!"

Ruby blushed hard at the close contact "I didn't think the grimm would have been that close…I am sorry I worried you Weiss"

I raised an accusing eye at Ruby and grin _'So there is something between them huh?'_

I turn and look at the black haired women "Say, what is your name, you've been pretty quiet" she simply looked at me not saying anything, then Yang wrapped an arm around her.

"This is Blake, she is kinda a quiet one don't worry!" Yang explained.

At that moment my scroll went off and I had gotten a message from Professor Ozpin. ' _This should be fun'_ I think to myself as I leave the others to do whatever.


End file.
